The game
by MyuuMay
Summary: we all play it, now it's Alice's turn. A series of one-shots centered around the common theme of choices in life. Read Alice's greatest triumphs and her worst mistakes and see how well she plays the game.
1. The rules

The object of the game is to have all four suits of one card.

You'll always begin with four cards, and you will never choose the cards yourself. They are random, they are centered on luck, and there are many combinations. You will eventually flip over one more card. This is where you decide what you will give up. You can give up the new card as it might not fit in with your cards, or you can give up one of your four cards, as it might not fit in with the others. Once you decide, the card you choose to give up will be discarded. Then another card is flipped over, and the same decision now rests on its opportunity. Then again and again this cycle will continue until one of two things happen.

You win, or you lose.

For you see, in this game, you are not the only one picking the cards. Everyone else is fighting you for them, and while you certainly can choose a different card to pursue, someone might just take your card from under your nose. You only get one shot.

Are you game?


	2. Turn one: Exchange

**Author: Finally got inspired to write something. It's small and not my best work, but I'm working out of my comfort zone so this style is new for me. **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Alice in wonderland - whatever version. Why would I be here if I did?**

* * *

Current Hand:

Jack of hearts, Two of spades, Six of diamonds, Six of clovers

Card in Play:

Three of clubs

Turn one: Exchange

Since she was born, Alice was already the star of her own show. Her light blond curls and blue doe eyes drew attention to her small toddler form, and her innocence and curiosity kept everyone's attention on her. She was adorable and small, and completely impossible to ignore. As she grew up her beauty only intensified in the eyes of those around her. She was her mother's doll and her father's pride. Alice always seemed to be in the sight of some admirer, whether it be a partner of her father, an acquaintance of her mother, or a friend of her sister.

Five-year-old Margaret Kingsley hated every last minute of it.

As the first born of the family, Margaret was used to all the attention being on her. She used to get gifts from her father's journeys and compliments from her mother. She was used to society treating her as if she was a treasured artifact that could not, and would not, be replaced. Margaret knew when her parents announced the pregnancy that her throne was in jeopardy.

When Alice was an infant, Margaret would always hang around her. Everyone assumed she was enamored with her sister, like they all were. Margaret really was only there to see if they would pay attention to her anymore, but with everyone cooing around the baby she could tell she was not going to win this battle.

When Alice grew to age three, her cute factor was put into play. Her energy captivated those around her. Margaret decided to pretend to be a caring big sister and watch over the energetic little girl, hoping she could use Alice to get herself attention. When Alice would fall, Margaret would always rush to her side and help her up, asking if she was okay. Alice would only answer 'I'm fine, thank you' and continue with whatever game she was playing before her fall. Only once, on a particularly nasty fall, did Alice actually get hurt. Margaret rushed over and saw little Alice with tears in her eyes and a scraped knee. Alice started to cry and Margaret helped her up and calmed her down, till Alice was only letting out sniffles and hiccups. Even then, her mother only asked about what had happened to Alice, bandaged her up, and continued with her day as if nothing had happened. Margaret's actions were ignored.

Finally, on a summer's eve of Alice's fifth year, Margaret had given up all hope of gaining the attention and love she had lost to her younger sister. She walked through the gardens out back and contemplated her life, as much as a ten year old can, and what she felt for her sister.

When Margaret asked herself what she felt for her sister, the first word that popped into mind was animosity. She figured the horrible ache she got when people looked at Alice came from a loathing of the little girl for taking all she had in a matter of months. Margaret hated the feeling she got when they complimented Alice and ignored her. She felt angry, and lost, and forgotten. But most of all, Margaret felt hurt.

In Margaret's mind no one noticed her. In her mind, no one cared about Margaret Kingsley. Her mother paid her no mind, and her father spent all his free time with Alice in the back yard. Margaret's friends also left her for Alice, or so it seemed to her. That's why she hated Alice. Alice hurt her.

Margaret sat down on a bench in the garden, and breathed out a heavy sigh. She sat there for a few peaceful moments, when the reason for her turmoil came into her field of vision. Alice ran up to her sister and quickly got up on the bench beside her, with her hands hiding behind her back. Margaret was entertaining the thought of leaving when she felt a weigh being put on her lap. She looked down and saw a beautiful flower, a daffodil, placed on her dress.

Margaret turned to Alice and saw her smile innocently, like she always had. Alice, the kind hearted little girl who loved to pretend and have tea parties with her stuffed animals. Alice couldn't hurt a fly.

Margaret picked up the daffodil and held it in her hands. Alice never hurt her, at least not intentionally. And now that Margaret examined her feelings, she realized she never hated her sister. She was jealous. Margaret let her mouth form into a small smile for the first time in a long time. Margaret had let a simple thing like jealousy rule over her. She inwardly chuckled at that.

A tug on her right sleeve brought Margaret back from her thoughts. Alice held on to her sleeve and asked her question again.

"Would you like to play tea party with me?" she asked in a soft-spoken tone, as if she were afraid to ask.

Margaret looked at the flower, then back to her sister. "Sure."

Alice's smile grew on her face and she quickly hoped of the bench and dragged Margaret over to her makeshift tea table.

From that day on, jealousy didn't cloud Margaret's mind anymore. She started to recognize the whispers of recognition from her mom's guest. She started to see the smiles her mother sent her way when no one else was looking. She heard her father's invitations to play with him and Alice. Her friends started to include her in their games, along with Alice. Everything the jealousy had hid up was now plain for her to see, and Margaret never had been happier.

* * *

Take or lose?

Alice gave up Margaret's jealousy in exchange for her love.

The two of spades was returned to the deck.

* * *

**The format for all the one-shots are going to be like this. Current hand + new card, story with choice, and then the play. This is a real card game (though not about your life really) my brother and I play with friends so the format will follow that guideline. **

**Read and Review!**

**~MyuuMay~**


End file.
